A New Reality
by KnightScales
Summary: Sometimes life just messes with you and everything goes downhill. That's why you need to cope with it and get the best of it as much as possible especially of you're just a highschool student. After all, this is your new reality. Rated T for some strong languages. AU-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a new project I decided to work on. I know I should really work on my previous ones but I just really need to get this out so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: As always, Fairy Tail and its characters doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. Only the plot alone is mine to hold.**

**||KnightScales||**

**"A New Reality"**

**PROLOGUE**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

"Ahhh!" Natsu jolted up from his bed. Beads of sweat was trickling down from his forehead to the side of his neck, his chest was heavily heaving and his muscles had become tensed.

'_Just a dream'_ he thought as he relaxed a bit. He ran his hand through his messy rose-colored hair and took in a normal amount of oxygen getting his breathing back to regular.

"Will you stop screaming in the middle of the night?! I'm starting to get a headache!"

Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly roll of the bed, his butt hitting the cold floor hard.

"W-what are you doing in here?!" Natsu yelled pointing an accusing finger at the 'Stranger' laying on his bed as he backs away on his bottom.

The 'Stranger' groaned. "It's the 3rd night. You'd think a guy is already used to it by now." the 'Stranger' sighed and turned its back to the pinkette while pulling the blanket to cover herself more.

"Hey! Answer me dammit!"

The 'Stranger' sat up and glared daggers at the pinkette which sent shivers down his spine as he gulped.

"Look! It's 3am and I'm not in the damn mood to explain everything to you AGAIN and you don't have a freaking amnesia so I'm sure you know what is up!" The 'Stranger' hastily laid back down and covered itself once again with the thick blanket. "We have an early start in the morning and I do wish to get enough sleep. So if you don't mind getting back to bed and sleep!"

The 'Stranger' was right. He does know what is up. His dream wasn't a dream at all, it was a recollection of the events of three days ago it's just his mind just doesn't want to accept it or it's really having a hard time registering everything.

Natsu stood up from the floor and approached the edge of his bed.

"I'm not about to sleep next to you." He remarked crossing his arms over his clothed chest.

The 'Stranger' sighed for what seems to be the umpteenth time tonight. "I don't see what the big deal is, you were sleeping next to me earlier, what makes now such a difference?"

"I'm not sure and at this point I don't really care, I'm just not going to sleep next to you" Natsu replied giving a huff.

"Then go sleep at the couch if you want, to be honest, I could actually careless whether or not you wish to sleep next to me." The 'Stranger' yawned and closed its eyes.

"Why don't you sleep there? That's my bed!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I don't care! I'm not sleeping at a couch! Now Good Night!"

"This is stupid..." Natsu sighed and laid back on the bed preferring that over having to sleep at the couch.

"I'm not too fond of this either." The 'Stranger' remarked. "I'm also a victim here if you're forgetting but at this point, there's just no backing out anymore." The 'Stranger' sighed. "I haven't fully accepted this reality as well but I'm coping, I have to. That's all we can do right now because whether we like it or not..." The 'Stranger' trailed off and opened its eyes then closed them again "There's just no way out."

Natsu blinked and sighed again before closing his eyes. " I suppose you're right... Well, Good night"

No more exchange of words were heard after that. The room was once again filled with a serene ambience and so the night turned to a day.

* * *

~•~•~ 7:30 AM, Mavis High ~•~•~

Gray eyed his friend suspiciously as he was walking timidly with his eyes closing and opening every second and a yawn emanating from him from time to time.

"Dude, you look like you didn't get sleep. Are you alright?" The brunet asked while his eyes was still focusing at the zombie-like pinkette beside him.

"I'm fine. Just coping" Natsu answered stifling another yawn.

"Still not over that? It's been 3 days.."

"Dude, I'm 16 and suddenly all this shit happened! 3 days isn't exactly enough to deal with it." Natsu remarked grabbing hold of the strap of his bag.

"I'm just saying, don't let it get to you too much"

"I'm trying."

* * *

~•~•~ Principal's Office ~•~•~

"Are you ready for your first day honey?" A platinum blonde beauty with an ample bust said while placing a comforting hand at a girl's shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am" the girl nodded. It was her first day at this new school. Luckily, it was the start of a new school year so she wouldn't have a hard time catching up to anything. But, she is very intelligent so catching up was a piece of cake for her but still, she was really glad that the circumstances had been different.

"Oh come now, didn't I tell you that you may call me Mom?" The blonde assured giving a small pat to the girl's back.

"Y-yes, Indeed you d-did M-mother" the girl stammered hiding a faint blush that had painted her pale cheeks.

The woman smiled. "I'm sorry, I know that this is too much for you to take right now, it feels as though we're putting way too much weight on your shoulders, I apologize for that." She said giving a light squeeze to the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay Mother, I have anticipated something like this so it's not much of a big deal now." The girl replied with a smile of her own.

"You're a strong girl, I'm sure he will learn a thing or two from you." The woman giggled.

"Well, classes are about to start, your classroom will be the same as his, that should help in the development department now, right?"

"I suppose so, but he is quite stubborn." The girl said shaking her head slightly.

The woman giggled again. "I'm partly to blame for that, he got that from me."

The girl raised her eyebrow then soon giggled at the blush that covered the woman's cheeks.

"I expected the term like Father like son, I didn't know Mothers have a better influence."

"Well, he is my baby boy, neh?" The woman winked.

The door opened and in came a young male with orange hair.

"You called for me Principal?" He asked politely giving a small bow to show respect.

"Yes, Hibiki, please take her to room 2-A." The woman requested.

The male nodded. "As you wish Principal Mavis." He then faced the girl and gave her a small smile. "Good Morning, I am Hibiki Laytis of class 3-B, I'm the senior's class representative and I shall help you in the duration of the Junior's representative's absence."

The girl only nodded in understanding before fixing her stuff.

"Shall we go?" Hibiki asked and the girl stood up. "We'll be on our way now Principal Mavis."

Mavis nodded and gestured for the two to exit with a placid smile across her beautiful face. "Have a good day honey."

* * *

~•~•~Class 2-A, Mavis High~•~•~

The classroom was already abuzz. Students coming in quickly got in with their own group and started to aimlessly chat. In the middle of the room was Natsu and Gray's group.

The two were conversing about the usual stuff with a few girls and some guys around them. The girls consisting of the usual Lucy, Wendy, Meredy, Levy, Cana and Juvia while the guys are consisted of Loke, Romeo and Gajeel.

Soon the room door opened and in came their homeroom teacher, Gildarts Clive.

"Looks like Daddy's teaching~" Natsu snickered at the brunette beside him who responded by swinging her right hand across the back of his head.

"Shut up pinky."

"Alright! Settle down and get back to your seats everyone!" Gildarts exclaimed gesturing for his students to follow his orders. He grabbed a stack of paper and arranged it neatly, pounding it down on the table a few times.

"We have a new student joining us this year." He coughed which got everyone's attention. Everyone already starter their mini chats about this new student.

'Oh hell no!' Natsu screamed inside his head. He wish he was wrong.

"Alright, you may enter now." Gildarts remarked and in no time a girl came passing by the door. The boys were awestruck with her undeniable beauty and her elegant ambience that was embracing her.

'Shit.' Natsu thought.

"Well, ain't she a looker." Cana whispered to Natsu who was sitting in front of her.

"Go introduce yourself Miss." Gildarts said motioning for the girl to speak.

She cleared her throat and faced everyone with confidence as she introduced who she is.

"My name is Erza Scarlet Dragneel, I transferred here from Era High, It's nice to meet you." She bowed and everyone had curious looks painting her face. Then a student raised her hand and asked.

"How are you related to Natsu-kun?"

"Well, I am..." Erza trailed off.

'Damn it!' Natsu stood up and dashed forward wanting to stop her before it was too late...

"Natsu's wife.."

_And it was too late._

_Then there was silence._

_**To be continued**__._

* * *

**And That's that for this prologue. So is it okay? Give me feedbacks on whether or not I should continue this. Until I get enough, I'll make the it's first actual chapter. So till then, I'm gonna continue working on my other fics so please Review.**

**_- Knight_**


	2. Chapter 1: Their Fourth Day

**As requested. Here's more of "A New Reality."**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its Characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the plot for this story.**

**Read and Review. Follow and Favorite if you like it :))**

* * *

**||KnightScales||**

**"A New Reality"**

**Chapter One: Their Fourth Day**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

"Natsu's wife..."

_And it was too late. _

_Then there was silence._

A good 5 minutes passed and everyone was still frozen by the news they just heard. Not a sound flew in the room, not even the simplest sounds of breathing. It was complete and utter silence.

Natsu had it worst, he was frozen on the spot, one arm outstretched to Erza, eyes wide and mouth agape and an eyebrow twitching.

The only one who wasn't affected was Gray who was casually seated at his chair. He knew all about it 2 days prior to the wedding and he had seen Natsu's bride to be the same day so this was nothing to him now. He wish he can say the same about the others though.

A few more minutes passed and it was getting uncomfortable for the redhead so she decided to break the silence by coughing.

"_Er-hem_"

"EHHHHH?!" The entire class erupted, finally responding to the earlier appall.

'_Crap_!' Natsu thought and prepared himself for the upcoming questions that are sure to come.

"Natsu-kun is married?!" One girl asked with disappointment in her voice.

"Natsu got with a chick like her?!" A guy exclaimed in anger.

"When did this happen?!" Another girl cried out.

Erza backed away as the glares and stares of her new classmates was wearing her down. "Uhhh.." She wasn't usually the shy type but the avalanche of questions directed at her was a little too much for her to handle. Where's the teacher when she needs him?! Oh yeah, he's at the corner sulking while muttering some quite disgusting words.

"What a loss for men everywhere... She's got a hot bod too..."

Erza's face contorted into a disgusted one as she moved away from the man. 'How disgusting'

"Father! Pull yourself together for God's sake!" A girl from the class yelled to their teacher.

'Father?' Erza thought.

"Hey redhead! When did you meet Natsu-kun?!" Another girl exclaimed glaring daggers at Erza.

"That's enough!" Natsu remarked "You guys are scaring her! Behave God dammit!" He approached Erza and grabbed her wrist before walking back to his seat, pulling her with him.

"B-but Natsu-kun..."

'_Simpletons_' Erza thought. She sighed and let her husband drag her to a seat next to his.

"You're sitting here. That way I can keep a close eye on you." Natsu said before settling himself down at his own seat.

"I don't need you to watch me. I'll fair well by myself." Erza replied not even bothering to look at him.

"I'm not about to argue with you. If you don't want to seat here then fine, go find yourself a different seat but know this, I ain't saving your ass again, got it?!" Natsu exclaimed before minding not the redhead anymore.

Erza sighed again. She didn't bother saying anything more. She wasn't in the mood anymore to bicker with him and so she stayed at her seat.

~•~•~ 25 Minutes Later ~•~•~

Everyone had calmed down for now. Gildarts started explaining the basics for the year. A new school year, new things to explore and such.

"We will have clubs, sports..." Gildarts when on and on explaining more of the years activities.

Natsu had drowned out all his words and was aimlessly tapping the end of his pen on his wooden table. His cheek was resting on his palm as he stared at the gold band wrapped around his ring finger. He glanced at the redhead beside him and watched the shining similar gold band on her ring finger. He sighed. These rings were the sign that his reality had changed. They were a sign that he's locked and that there's no way out. Nothing was just on paper, they were all for real. The ceremony, the promises, everything.

Erza wasn't having it any easier herself. She was 16 and it felt like her youth had been stripped off of her just like that. She didn't get a say in it, she had anticipated it actually but, now that it had happened, now that there's no escape, now that she realized this was it. This was her new reality and there's no door to walk out from it. She opted to lay her full attention to the speaking teacher in front instead of stressing over something she can't fix. She glanced at her ring and sighed.

'_This ring will always remind me of reality.' _

~•~•~2-A, After Homeroom~•~•~

Natsu stood up and stretched his arms upward. He walked over to the redhead and questioned her.

"What are you doing here?!"

The volume of his voice had gathered up a few onlookers.

"You don't have to raise your voice, I'm right here." Erza replied nonchalantly placing her notebook inside her book bag.

"Just answer my damn question!" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the redhead.

Erza sighed. "If you had the decency to at least ask properly I would have answered but, seeing as though you don't have the court manners like your parents, I should have expected less."

"Look, insult me all you want but you're going to answer my question now!" Natsu slammed his palm at her desk which caught her attention.

She had had enough. She had to deal with all this; moving to a new house, transferring to a new school and now dealing with her rambunctious husband. It was all too much and she had reached her limits for the day. She stood up, head down and hands balled into fists.

"I am NOT your lapdog!" She faced him, anger was clear at her facial features. "I've been pushed to the edge for the last time today! I don't need the likes of you to talk to me in such a manner!" She jabbed his chest with her forefinger multiple times "I have my limits too. Don't push me to it!" And with that she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Natsu called out to her.

"None of your damn business!"

Natsu sighed. "Fine! Like hell I care!" He sunk back down on his seat, he crossed his arms over his table and laid his head on it.

"You could have been nicer to her."

Natsu looked up to see Cana leaning on him with a disappointed look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Cana sat down at the chair in front of him and sighed.

"If all this is hard on you, think about how much harder it is for her. She is a girl you know." She said looking at the door the redhead walked out from.

"Huh?"

"Her youth and all her dreams was basically taken away from her in a moment. She might be coping but, she can't do it by herself."

"Hey! She isn't the only one! I'm at the same end as her you know!"

"Idiot." Cana muttered. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Not really." Natsu admitted.

"You're a guy, you can still do pretty much the same as what you used to do. In her case though, she's a girl, she needs to be court and proper and protect both her family name and yours now. Plus, she transferred to a new school where she doesn't know anyone except for her supposed husband and she gets treated like shit by him." Cana glared at Natsu who sunk lower at his seat after realizing what he had done.

"I... Didn't mean to sound that bad.."

"Don't worry, you didn't treat her completely like shit but like I said earlier. You could have been a little nicer to her." Cana stood up and walked back to her chair as the next teacher had entered the room. She gave a small pat to Natsu's back.

"Like you said, you're both on the same end. Help each other get through this." That was Cana's last words to him as the teacher had already began her lecture leaving Natsu to think by himself.

Natsu looked at the empty chair beside him. 'Where is she..'

~•~•~ Mavis High, Rooftop ~•~•~

Erza stood facing the fenced rails of the rooftop's edge. Her hand grasping on the fence a small tear stinging both corners of her eyes.

'He's so stupid... So inconsiderate... Selfish... He's such a child!' Erza gripped the fence tighter as if wanting to destroy it. The salty tears had started its journey down her face.

"Doesn't he see this is very hard for me..."

She slid to the floor. Clutching her skirt, she let the tears stain the concrete.

After a few minutes, she felt a very comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see who it was.

"Erza dear, are you okay?"

Mavis asked squeezing Erza's shoulder slightly for comfort.

Erza used her wrists to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She gave a small smile to the blonde woman and nodded softly.

"Yes Mother, I am fine.." Erza said quietly, making herself believe more than making Mavis believe her. Was she really fine?

Mavis kneeled behind her and pulled her in for a hug. "I heard something happened, do you mind telling me?"

Erza relaxed after feeling Mavis' arms around her. She felt that mother's touch like she used to with her own mother. Erza was very thankful that Mavis was here for her, she's one of those that's making this entire ordeal easier for her to handle.

"Okay..."

~•~•~ 2-A, Lunch Break ~•~•~

Natsu stood up and stretched his arms upward before stifling a small yawn. 'Damn that was one long lecture. Stupid teacher for starting a lecture in the first day' Natsu mentally cursed his teacher, the only teacher who starts her lessons as early as the first day. Prof. Laki Olietta.

'She's still hasn't come back yet...' He though. His eyes lingering on that empty seat beside him.

"Oi Natsu, come on, let's have lunch." Gray said motioning for the pinkette to join him and their group of friends who were with him.

"Huh? Oh you guys go... I have... Stuff to do..." Natsu said grabbing his bag and making his way to the door.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Gray asked looking confused at his friend. Natsu looked back and saw Cana giving him a small smile as she nodded, assuring him to go.

"Just let him go Gray." Cana remarked. Natsu gave a silent thank you before exiting through the door.

"Okay, who wants booze?" Cana asked the group.

"We're 16, we're not allowed to drink." Lucy said a visible sweat-drop at the back of her head.

"Meh, you guys are no fun."

~•~•~Mavis High Courtyard~•~•~

Tired and panting, Natsu sat at the middle of a flight of small stairs that leads to the school's courtyard. Running his hand through his hair he sighed. He had been looking for her since lunch started, that was more than half an hour ago and he didn't even eat anything yet and to make it worse, his search wielded no result.

"Damn..." He muttered.

"I take it that you didn't get any luck." A female voice said. Natsu turned his head to see who it was.

"Oh it's you, hey.." He greeted dully to the brunette that was leaning on a pillar with crossed arms under her ample chest and a small paper bag hanging by her hand.

"That's a cold way to greet someone." She remarked not bothering to move an inch.

"Sorry... Just been... Preoccupied lately..." He said looking down.

"I heard." She stepped away from the pillar she was leaning on and sat down beside him on the stair. "Wanna talk about it?"

Natsu cocked his head to look at her. "You know everything?"

The brunette shrugged. "You're married and pissed off your wife to running away, that's as far as I know."

"Who told you?"

"Cana."

Natsu slumped his shoulders as his palm met his face. "I should have known."

"Yeah, so do you wanna talk about it?" She asked again while getting something from the paper bag she was holding earlier.

"What's there to talk about?.." He sighed a grumbling sound coming from his stomach.

The girl beside her stifled a small giggle which earned a glare from the her companion.

"Looks like I was correct." She remarked after having calmed down. "You haven't eaten yet."

"Yeah well, that's true." Natsu replied clutching his polo.

The brunette retrieved what seemed to be bread wrapped in plastic from the paper bag she was holding. "Here." She handed the package to the pinkette.

Natsu raised a curious eyebrow.

"Bread." She deadpanned.

Natsu formed an "O" shape with his mouth before grabbing the offered pastry and releasing it from its confines. "Thanks."

The girl nodded and grabbed her own piece of bread from the paper bag. Natsu eyes the bread curiously, the girl noticed this and spoke.

"Curry."

After hearing that Natsu quickly dove in and took a big bite from the pastry, chewing it quickly before swallowing it, licking his lips in satisfaction afterwards. She smiled seeing how happy he became just by eating his favorite bread.

"You have such a low source of happiness." She chuckled before taking a small bite from her own food.

"Hey!" He argued before pointing at her food with a curious face.

"Melon."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and made a vomiting sound.

"I don't see why you love that so much, it's way too sweet."

"Hey! I don't complain about you loving your spicy bread." She retorted.

"What's wrong with curry breads?!"

"Well what's wrong with melon ones?!"

"Fine." Natsu remarked deciding to end their childish argument. Both looked serious for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Okay, arguing about breads aside." The brunette said after calming down stifling the little remaining giggles. "What do you plan on doing?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked before finishing the last of his bread.

The brunette reached inside the paper bag for the third time, this time retrieving a can of orange juice before handing it to the pinkette who gladly accepted it. Natsu opened the can and took a sip of the sourly sweet liquid.

"I mean when you find her, what do you plan on doing afterwards?"

Natsu looked down and played with the can, enclosing it with his hands. "I don't know... Apologize I guess..."

"You guess?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah.."

She sighed and stood up, she walked in front of him and towered over him. "You don't just guess here!"

Natsu looked up and asked. "What am I supposed to do then? I've never been in a situation like this before!"

"There's always a place for a first right? You need to fix this, for you and for her!" She glowered at him and he sunk low on his seat.

"You know I had been scolded twice today."

"I don't think twice is enough to get through your thick head." She sighed and reached down to grab the paper bag she left on the stairs. "The two of you are in this together, you can't leave her handling this on her own." She ascended the stairs.

Natsu looked back at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you, Kagura."

Kagura smiled and gave him a small nod "Good Luck."

"You're coming by saturday right?"

"Am I still permitted to?"

"Of course!"

Kagura chuckled and waved her hand at the pinkette. "See you saturday as always." And with that she disappeared behind the pillar as she made her way to her classroom.

Natsu stayed for a few more minutes just thinking about what he should do and where he would find her? Moments later he stood up and walked the corridors with his head low.

"Attention: Natsu V. Dragneel of class 2-A please proceed to the Principal's office. I repeat, Natsu V. Dragneel of class 2-A please proceed to the Principal's office." The speakers boomed which caught the attention of the remaining students in the halls.

Natsu looked up after hearing his name echoed all throughout the entire school. He frowned and roughly rubbed his temples. 'Great, just great! This is exactly what I needed!' He slumped his shoulders and forced himself to walk towards the path to the Principal's office readying himself for a slap of words from his lovely mother.

~•~•~ Principal's office ~•~•~

Natsu knocked once before opening the door to the Principal's office. He was greeted by his Mother's assistant, Mickey Chickentiger.

"Natsu-san, it's nice to see you again." Mickey bowed.

"Mickey-san." Natsu gave his own bow before asking. "My Mother asked for me?"

"Ah yes, Mavis-sama had asked for your presence." Mickey remarked walking towards a door that leads to the Principal's separate room. "I shall get her."

Natsu nodded and settled himself down on a couch that was placed inside the office. He leaned on the couch and closed his eyes hoping to feel relaxed even just for a bit but unfortunately, his mother won't have any of that.

"Nastu!"

Natsu's eyes shot open upon hearing the very familiar voice that called his name and more so that there was a venomous undertone to it. Before he could be even react properly he felt his ear being pulled harshly.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Natsu screeched as he was pulled up by his ear courtesy of his busty Mom.

"You're coming with me young man!" Mavis growled dragging her son out the office by his ear, ignoring his pleas for freedom.

"Mom I have legs you know!"

"I don't care!"

Natsu snapped his direction to the giggling Mickey by her desk. He gave her a pout and a pleading look hoping that the other blonde will help him out. Much to his dismay, Mickey shook her head and mouthed "I'm sorry."

~•~•~• Corridor •~•~•~

"Okay, now tell me.." Mavis trailed off taking a deep breathe before shooting her son a murderous glare. "What do you think you were doing to her?!"

Natsu was so thankful that classes had started, there was no one left in the halls aside from him and his furious Mother.

"I didn't mean it!" Natsu quickly defended. Mavis raised her hand, Natsu put up his hands for defense as he turned away shutting both his eyes but leaving small crack on his right.

"How many times do have to tell you to always think before you speak?!" Mavis scolded while pinching both of Natsu's cheeks, stretching them wide.

"Ow ow ow! Em Showree." Natsu tried to apologize which resulted in his mom pulling on his cheeks harder.

"Don't apologize to me! Go say you're sorry to her!" This time Mavis squeezed his cheeks together.

"Owkeyr owkeyr!"

Mavis let go of his cheeks and crossed her arms under her rather large chest. "Honestly, I'm sure I raised you better than that."

Natsu rubbed his cheek with the palm of his hand and used the free one to scratch the back of his head while escaping the gaze of his mother.

"It's not like it was intentional or anything."

Mavis narrowed her eyes at her son. "What kind of reasoning is that?" She jabbed his chest with her forefinger multiple times. "Be a gentleman."

Natsu sighed. "This is all too hard."

Mavis placed her hands on her hips and looked at the pinkette with a raised brow. "And you think this is easy-going for her?"

"Well no but... I don't know.."

Mavis sighed and moved in to place a comforting hand on his shoulders. "Listen, you have each other, you're not alone. Help each other."

"You know, that's the third time I heard that today Mom." He looked away.

Mavis giggled before engulfing the boy in a warm comforting hug "Me, your father and all your friends are also here for you. But the two of you need to help each other before anyone else can." She rubbed the boy's back. "I know this hard and all and I do wish the circumstances were different but I know you'll get through this just fine..."

Mavis kissed him on the forehead "You're my son after all." She smiled.

Natsu smiled. Feeling better about the entire ordeal now that he knows he's not alone. Although still not fully accepting everything, he knows he have to at least try and deal with it which he will start doing. Now all he needs to do is to apologize to his wife and wish everything else flows good from there.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked and was disappointed when his Mother shook her head.

"I don't think she is ready to face you just yet." Mavis ruffled his unruly hair and giggled. "Don't look so sullen now. Go back to class."

"What about her?"

"She's excused for the rest of the day." She twisted the door knob to her office and pushed it. "Just come see her after class." She gave Natsu a small wave "Bye sweetie."

Natsu nodded and gave her a small wave before turning his back and started to walk back to his classroom silently praying that the class would be over very soon.

~•~•~• Dismissal •~•~•~

Natsu sprinted across the corridor evading students and obstacles trying to desperately reach the principal's office a lot quicker. The day seemed to went by so slowly when he was actually anticipating the end of it. He received a message from his Mother earlier concerning a meeting.

' Sweetheart, I have a meeting with the boards so I'll be leaving early. Erza is still in my office and I already asked a Chauffeur to come and pick the two of you up. Don't forget to fetch her at my office okay? I already told her you'd be coming. ~ Mom'

Natsu sighed. How come it seems like the hallway just got longer? He jumped over a Janitor's bucket of water and mop and ducked under a flying football above him. Seriously, the entire corridor looked like an obstacle course that wanted him to fail. He moved to the side and quickly slipped through the crowd of students who had just finished their final class for the day and was quickly flooding the area making the already narrow corridor to feel even more suffocating.

'Fuck...' Natsu groaned. This is one hell of a coincidence. When he needs to hurry it up a lot is there to slow him down.

"Finally..." Natsu mumbled after seeing the office in full view. Wasting no more time, he ran as fast as he can to the direction. Panting, he opened the door and entered the empty room that was separated from his Mom's actual office. Mickey wasn't there anymore.

'Maybe Mom took her with her' Natsu shrugged and hastily slung his bag over his shoulder before approaching the door to his Mom's office. He opened the door and entered the office where he found his scarlet haired Mrs. Who was packing her stuff.

"Hey..." He greeted awkwardly which caught her attention as she cocked her head at his direction "Ready to go?"

She returned her gaze back at her items that she was packing "I was about to go ahead myself." She placed her books inside her bag before closing it and standing up "You don't have to pick me up." He walked towards the door without minding him anymore.

"Mom said –"

"I know and I appreciate her concern but you need not to worry about me, I do not wish to burden you with myself any further." She said proceeding to exit the room as soon as possible.

Natsu was stunned for a moment when he heard her words. He quickly got hold of her wrist when she briskly passed him. She turned her head to look at him. He had his head down, his pink bangs obscuring most of his face, mostly his eyes.

"We need to talk..." He uttered.

"What's there to talk about?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Erza looked quizzically at Natsu. An eyebrow raised.

Natsu looked up to meet eyes with hers. His verdant eyes full of honesty.

"I'm sorry about earlier... I shouldn't have done that.."

"It's not a big deal..."

"Yes it is, I should have been more careful with the stuff I say. I should have treated you better, this is hard on both of us after all..."

Erza turned herself around completely facing her husband.

"I suppose it's my fault as well for letting temper get the best of me.."

Natsu shook his head. "I provoked you, it was only natural for you to respond the way you did." He let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her shoulder and stared at her face.

"I haven't accepted all this completely but I accepted the fact that this is reality and we need to cope with it..." He squeezed her shoulders comfortingly "You help me and I help you, that's the role of a husband and wife, right?"

Erza smiled. "So what you're saying is..."

"We're in this together." They unintentionally said in unison which resulted to fits of low laughter to emanate from both. After the laughter died down Erza spoke.

"You know, there will be a lot more storms to come even after all this." She giggled.

"Well, life will be a bore if there isn't any, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

Natsu nodded and proceeded to grab her hand. "Let's go."

Erza smiled and let Natsu take her.

"What made you change your mind?" Erza asked.

"Some friends.." Natsu chuckled as he remembered the multiple scolding he got this day from his friends.

They walk the halls hand in hand. Fingers aren't intertwined, Natsu was the only one holding on actually but it was okay, it's a start.

_And they couldn't ask for a better start..._

_Than this._

* * *

_**And that's it for this chapter. **_

_**They've come to an understanding but it isn't the end of their roller coaster ride, it is just the beginning actually ;)**_

_**Thanks to all those that reviewed, followed and favorited this story :) I really appreciate it.**_

_**Oh well, I'll have to work on my other stories now and also get a start on the third chapter of this. Be patient my readers, I'll do my best to meet your expectations and demands ^.^**_

_**Forgive me for any mistakes present in this chapter and the last. I still haven't got my laptop running so I still do all my writing solely on my phone which is very very difficult so please, bear with me and be patient with me my dear readers. Like I said, I'll be working harder and will do my best to satisfy you guys :)**_

_**So until then, please Review, Favorite and Follow.**_

_**Au' Revoir from KnightScales (y)**_

_**- Knight, Prince of the Royal Four Signing Out. Peace! :D**_


End file.
